


Discover Me, Discovering You

by scatterthestars



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Communication kink, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smut, exhibition kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthestars/pseuds/scatterthestars
Summary: Chris has kinks.  So does Darren.





	Discover Me, Discovering You

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on this prompt (smut prompt #2 if you can.. to fulfill my communicator kink.. darren asks about chris’s sexual fantasies and chris is timid at first when describing them but when he sees how much it gets darren off he becomes more confident and smut ensues) an anon gave me on tumblr a couple months ago. It's been sitting in my inbox and I finally decided to sit down and fill it. So, anon, if you happen to read this I hope this is what you wanted.
> 
> This is also a follow up to [this story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250220).

Sex is amazing.  This is something Chris has discovered in the past six months.  He isn't sure if it's sex in general, or because it's Darren. Whatever the reason, he loves it.  And loves doing having it. In fact, he kind of hates himself for waiting so long to have sex. But then he remembers his first time and hates himself a little less.

Currently biting on one of the small throw pillows that occupies his couch in his trailer so to be as quiet as possible while Darren takes him from behind, Chris is sure this kind of sex, where they run the risk of getting caught, is better than any other kind of sex they've already had.  And that's saying something when they've had some pretty great sex. Slow, drawn out sex that seemed to go on for hours. Fast, hard sex where they're both so desperate for each that nothing else mattered but getting off. And everything in between.

This is the first time, though, where they're risking getting caught by having sex in one of their trailers at work.

It was actually one of the two rules they came up with back when they first started sleeping together.  No sex at work. Not only could it lead to some awkward moments if they were caught, it also doesn't help that no one knows they're together.  So getting caught fucking in one of their trailers would result in some awkward conversations.

The other rule was no secrets when it came to their sex life.  Which meant if there was something the other person liked or wanted to try, then they shouldn't be shy or embarrassed by it.  They should openly share their thoughts and ideas.

They were doing great with both rules.  There have been some nights of sex that involved props or certain pieces of clothing that is more on the risky side.  There was no sex at work because they had been able to handle themselves. Been able to wait until after when they got home.

That was until today.

They didn't plan to come to work and have sex.  In fact, sex was probably the last thing on Chris' mind when he pulled into the studio parking lot.  He was focused on the heavy scene he had to film today; the emotion he was going to have to portray. But his mind went from worrying about work to Darren fucking him twelve ways to Sunday in a second when Darren stepped out from the back of his trailer in only the tightest pair of black boxer briefs that perfectly outlined his cock.

He tried not to want him in that moment.  To not jump him. He lasted all of ten seconds.  In no time he was on Darren begging him to fuck him like he was a dog in heat.  The rule about no sex in the trailer completely forgotten.

Where he expected Darren to be the sane one and attempt to stop this, he was far from it.  He caved in seconds. Chris found himself facedown on the couch with his bare ass in the air and three of Darren's fingers stretching him open in no time.

By the time Darren pushed in and filled him with his cock, any kind of fight he may have had to realize this was a bad idea was gone.  Nothing else mattered but Darren fucking him crazy.

When he thinks about it, Chris figures he wants and needs this as a bit of stress reliever from the work day ahead.  The heavy scene in particular bringing about stress and worry that he's been carrying around for a week. He had been tense, and a good fuck would help with that.

Sweat dampened skin slaps together.  It mixes with the low moans and grunts they both release.

Chris spreads his knees as far apart as he can so Darren can get a better angle into him.  It works when Darren angles his hips, thrusts in, and hits his prostate perfectly. Balls drawn tight to his body, he feels his release draw close with the sensations that flood him.

Right there on the edge of what feels to be an amazing orgasm, a knock on his trailer door has him lifting his head and Darren stilling inside him.  He looks back at Darren. "Don't stop," he softly whispers to him as he clenches around his cock.

"Chris?"  The person asks when Darren begins to fuck him again.

Chris swallows down his moan and takes a few seconds before replying.  "Y-Yeah?"

"You're needed on set."

"O-Okay."  He bites his lower lip and tightly grips the couch when Darren thrusts in and out, purposely massaging the head of his cock against his prostate.  "I-I'll be o-out in a second."

"Great.  Also, have you seen Darren?"

"Uh...N-no."

"Alright.  If you do see him, can y-"

Chris doesn't hear the rest of what the person says because he comes around Darren's cock.  His body convulses with pleasure as he coats the pillow under his hips with his cum.

It's the most intense orgasm he's had in months.

"Holy fuck, Chris!  Did you just come?" Darren whispers in a shocked voice in case the person is still at the door.

Chris drops his head to his pillow and breathes out in heavy pants.  "Yeah."

"Fuck.  That's hot."  Darren grips Chris' hips and continues to fuck him until he comes.

Several hours later, on his lunch break, Chris slaps Darren's hand when he steals one of his fries.  "Get your own."

"Yours always taste better."

"They taste better because you didn't pay for them."  Chris eats a fry.

Darren sits back in his chair and props his feet up on the chair in front of him.  "I've been thinking about something."

"What?"

"You totally have an exhibition kink."

Chris stops the fry in his hand midway to his mouth.  He looks at Darren like he's crazy. "What the hell!?"

Darren chuckles.  "You heard me. You like having sex in public when there's a chance you could get caught."

"No...No, I don't."

"Yes, you do.  I was there when you came earlier.  Any guesses as to why you came like you did?"

Chris thinks about what Darren is saying.  It doesn't take long for him to realize that he's right.  When they were having sex earlier in his trailer, it felt a bit more daring and exciting considering where they were.  And was made better when that person was outside talking to him not knowing what was going on.

"Oh, my God," he says in a small voice.

Darren grins.  "We should totally explore that together."

Arousal spikes in Chris at the idea of doing just that.

After that, Darren starts to fuck him in places where they run the risk of being caught.  Either one of their trailers, empty sets during lunch with people passing by real close. Close enough they can hear conversations.  In his car late at night in a crowded parking lot of a movie theater.

It's an exploration they both get great satisfaction from.

"I feel kind of bad."  Chris pulls up his underwear and jeans.

They're in Lea's bathroom a several weeks later after sneaking away for a quickie.

"For fucking in Lea's bathroom?"  Darren asks as he buttons his jeans.

"No.  That was fun.  But for not knowing what does it for you."

Darren smoothes a hand down his shirt.  "What do you mean?"

"Well, we know the chance of being caught really does it for me.  So, what is it for you?"

"I don't know."  Darren gives a half shrug of his shoulders.

Chris knows him well enough to know he's not being honest.  But he decides not to push it at the moment. They don't have time to discuss their sex life when people will start to take notice of them being gone.

* * *

 

After that any time he tries to bring it up, or outright asks Darren what his kink is, Darren either changes the subject or distracts him with blow jobs or sex, the latter being something he doesn't mind at all.

But it soon gets to the point that it feels like Darren doesn't trust him.  That he doesn't want him to ever know.

It's something he brings up a few weeks later after dinner.

"Do you not trust me?"  Chris draws his knees to his chest and wraps his arms around his legs as he sits on the couch facing Darren.

Darren stops the movie only he was really paying attention to.  He looks to Chris like he just said the craziest thing he's ever heard.  "Of course I trust you. Why would you think I didn't?"

Chris rests his chin on his knees.  "Because we promised there would be no secrets between us when it came to sex.  There wasn't. But now you won't tell me what it is you want when I ask."

"Chris," Darren grabs one of Chris' wrists and tugs him until he's in his lap, "I'm sorry.  I never meant to make you feel as if I didn't trust you. Because you know I trust you with anything."

"Then why don't you tell me?"

Darren rests his forehead against Chris' and closes his eyes.  He pulls in a deep breath. When he opens his eyes and pulls back, it's with uncertainty filling them.  "Because I'm not entirely sure you'll enjoy doing it."

That piques Chris' interest in a strange way.  "Now you've got me worried. What exactly do you like?"

Darren drops his head back against the couch, covers his face with his hands, and groans.  He draws his hands down his face and breathes. "It's nothing crazy."

"The way you're talking, you're making it sound that way."  Chris laces his fingers with Darren's. "Tell me. We promised to trust each other with this.  Remember?"

"Yeah.  You're right."  Darren wraps an arm around Chris' waist and draws him closer.  He takes a few seconds before continuing. "Um...Remember a couple of months ago when we played out your fantasy of me being a doctor and you being a patient?"

Chris' cheeks grow warm as he recalls that night.  How good Darren looked in scrubs he managed to get somewhere.  The way he teased him for hours before finally stripping him naked, bending him over the arm of the couch, and fucking him while he called him Dr. Criss.

It was the first of many role play fantasies they played out together.

"I'll take the blush on your cheeks as a yes."  Darren brushes his thumb over Chris' cheek.

"Yes."

"Well," Darren licks his lips, "I want you to tell me about your sexual fantasies."

Chris arches an eyebrow in confusion.  "I don't understand. I tell you what I wa-"

Darren shakes his head.  "No. Not just tell me. I want you to describe to me what you want to happen.  That's what I enjoy. I love hearing my partner tell me about their fantasies."

"Oh."  Chris says the word in a small voice.  Now that Darren has told and explained to him what he likes, he understands why he was hesitant to tell him.  Because when it comes to sex, he is more comfortable doing things than talking about doing them. He's still gets shy and embarrassed just about mentioning most things.  He still can't go without blushing and hiding his face when discussing sex with Darren.

"Yeah.  That's why I don't want to push that on you just yet."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, there's no need to apologize.  You did nothing wrong."

Chris smiles and nuzzles his nose against Darren's cheek.  He begins to rock his hips down. "Let me ride you."

"Hell yeah!"  Darren growls.

If he can't give Darren what he likes right now, at least he can give him something he'll enjoy just as much.  And he knows how much Darren enjoys when he rides him.

* * *

 

It's Saturday night and Chris wants nothing more than to crawl into bed with Darren and spend the rest of the night doing something that he would actually enjoy.  Instead, he's forced to attend some party thrown by someone he doesn't know. He has to "Put in an appearance." as his manager said. Why, he doesn't know. It's not like he isn't seen every week on television by millions of people.  What difference does attending a party and being seen make?

The one upside is that Darren and a few other of his cast mates are here so he isn't completely alone.  Had he had to do this thing solo would have been a total nightmare of him drinking and avoiding people as best as he could.  Now, though, he's just drinking. There's still a little of avoiding people. Certain ones he doesn't like and doesn't want to speak to.

Mixed drink in hand excitement pulses through him when he notices Darren finally arrive.  He stays where he is and lets Darren come over to him.

"Hey."

"Hi.  So, who else is here?"

"Lea and Kevin are around here somewhere, and Amber and Heather should be on their way."  Chris gestures around the room with his hand. "What took you so long? I've slowly been dying of boredom."

Darren chuckles.  "Traffic was a bitch on the way here."

Chris grabs one of Darren's hands without thought.  "Let's get a drink."

"You have a drink," Darren points out.

"I need something stronger."

After two shots of tequila, Chris feels himself become looser and more relaxed.  Next to him at the bar, Darren nurses his first bottle of beer as he looks out at the people in attendance tonight.

"Who are half these people?"

"No clue."  Chris shrugs his shoulders.  He leans in close so only Darren can hear him.  "How long are you planning to stay?" The unspoken question is loud between them.   _"When can we go home and fuck?"_

Darren grins.  "Not long," he answers to both.

Chris takes another shot and sips at a sweet alcoholic drink while Darren disappears into the crowd to do a mandatory round of greeting people and saying hello.

By himself, which he wants, he finds himself getting drunk and more and more bored.  It's to the point that he wants to drag Darren into an empty room and ask him to fuck him for some kind of entertainment.

It's that thought, that thought only a drunk him would find smart, that has him wading through the sea of people to find Darren.  When he does find him, talking to Lea and some other guy he doesn't know, he smiles in victory. He walks over and drapes himself all over him.  Behind him, he hears Lea's soft snort.

"Chris, what are you doing?"  Darren wraps his arms around him to hold him steady.

Chris opens his mouth to tell Darren to follow him outside, but that's not what comes out.  "You're so pretty."

A blush stains Darren's cheeks as he nervously laughs.  His eyes flicker to Lea and the guy she's with before going back to Chris.  "Um...Thank you."

Chris leans in to whisper in Darren's ear.  "I think you should fuck me."

This time a deep, choked laugh comes from behind him.  He looks back to see Lea and her date both biting back laughter.  He glares at them. At least he hopes he glares. He isn't entirely sure his face listens to what his brain wants.

"Come on."  Darren takes his hand and leads him away.  "Let's get you some water."

Chris doesn't really register what Darren says because he's too happy at walking with him to wherever he's taking him.

In a brightly lit bathroom, he lets Darren sit him on the toilet.  He watches him wet a washcloth and fill a cup with water. He takes the cup and drinks while Darren holds the cold, wet washcloth to the back of his neck.

He looks up at Darren only to see his worry.  "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Chris," Darren is quick to assure him.  He squats down and rests his free hand on Chris' knee.  "You did nothing wrong. I just don't want people finding out we're together like that."

Somewhere in Chris' muddled, fuzzy brain that makes sense.

"I'm sorry."  He leans forward and drops his head on Darren's shoulder.  "I wanted to surprise you."

"Surprise me?  Surprise me with what?"

Chris lets out a heavy sigh.  "I was going to take you somewhere private and tell you a fantasy."  He hears Darren's soft hitch of breath, and feels him go still. "I wanted to give you that."

"As much as I would have loved that, I don't need you to do that.  And the fact that you needed to be drunk to do so says something. It shows your not ready."

Darren, the voice of reason.  Chris smiles and minutely nods his head.  "Can you take me home. I really don't want to be here anymore."

"Sure."

Back at home and in bed forty minutes later, Chris quickly falls asleep with Darren spooning him from behind.

* * *

 

"So, you like Darren."  It's the first thing Lea says after she sits down next to him on set the following Monday.

"No."  Chris goes for nonchalant and relaxed.  No need to get worried all of a sudden just because Lea is making an observation.

"Yeah, you do."

Chris decides to please her a little.  "I think he's cute with an ass I like to stick my dick inside of.  That doesn't mean I like him."

"Okay.  Whatever you want to believe."  Lea wears a knowing smile as she stands and walks away.

Chris breathes a sigh of relief when she leaves.  He's glad he survived that without acting strange and giving away his and Darren's relationship.

When he sees Darren walk into his trailer a few minutes later, he stands and goes over.  He needs to apologize for Saturday night and how he acted.

"Come in," Darren says after he knocks.

Chris closes and locks the door behind him after he steps in.  Darren is lying on the couch reading a script. He goes over to him and lies down next to him, curling into his side.

"I'm sorry."

Darren drops the hand holding the script to his side and looks at Chris.  "For what?"

"For how I acted Saturday night.  For almost outing us."

"It's okay, Chris.  I wasn't mad at you for that."

"I know."  Chris moves to lie on top of Darren, straddling his waist.  "I still acted like an idiot." He kisses Darren and then begins to trail kisses down his neck.  He pushes up his shirt and kisses at his chest and stomach. When he reaches his jeans, he quickly undoes them and shimmies them, along with his underwear, down enough so his cock springs free.

He takes him into his mouth and sucks him until he's spilling down his throat.  Afterwards, he lies back down next to Darren.

"Did you just give me an apology blow job?"

Chris shyly smiles.  "Yeah."

"You're unbelievable."  Darren says that with a grin.  He leans in for a kiss.

Chris softly moans when Darren sucks on his tongue.  The knowledge that he's tasting himself turning him on.  He silently says as much when he rocks against Darren's hip to tell him.

"What do you want?"

Chris opens his mouth to reply but is stopped by someone knocking on Darren's trailer door and telling him he's needed in hair and makeup.

Darren gives him a quick kiss.  "Hold that thought." He stands up and walks out of his trailer.

Alone in Darren's trailer, Chris lies there on the couch for a few minutes and thinks about what he was just going to tell Darren.  He was ready to fulfill

It's with that knowledge that Chris spends the rest of the work day building up his confidence to do what he plans to.

Later that night, with Darren in his kitchen grabbing some beers, Chris joins him.  Heart racing, he walks over to him at the fridge and presses up against his back, wrapping his arms around his chest.

"Hey.  I was on my way back," Darren says with a short laugh.

Chris takes a deep breath before replying.  "I want you."

"Let's skip the movie then and go to bed."

"Not yet."  Chris drags his hands down Darren's chest to his stomach. "I love your body.  One day, I want to strip you naked and tie you to my bed. That's a fantasy of mine."

At those words, Chris hears the soft moan Darren releases, realizing what this is.

"Chris, you don't have to."

Chris turns Darren to face him.  "I want to." He steps close to him.  "Just like I want you to lie there unable to do nothing while I do anything I want."

It's scary at first for Chris to tell Darren in detail about the fantasy he has.  He feels stupid and like he doesn't know what he's talking about. But as he notices Darren breathing heavier and the bulge in his jeans starting to form, he becomes more and more confident.

"W-What next?"  Darren pants.

"I would slowly sink down around your cock.  I would feel how you stretch me open and fill me.  And when I'm seated on you, your cock perfectly filling my ass, I would tease you with minute rolls of my hips."

Darren pulls Chris close and begins to kiss at his neck.  "Keep going," he growls.

Chris shudders at the need in his voice and the way he attacks his neck.  "You would beg me to move, but I wouldn't listen. Instead, I would rock my hips a few times before completely pulling off and making you watch as I pleased myself with a vibrator."

Darren groans and holds him closer.

Chris doesn't realize he's in his dining area until he's pressed back against his table.  "I would make myself come while you laid there unable to do anything." Darren rips his shirt over his head.  "After, I...I would climb back on top of you and feed you my cock. Make you get me hard again." He moans when Darren sucks and bites at one of his nipples.  "With those pink lips wrapped around my cock, I would fuck your mouth. Fuck it so hard your voice would be scratchy. When I was pleased, I would pull away and take your cock back into my ass."  Hands yank down the pajama pants he wears. "This time, I wouldn't tease you. I would be so desperate for you that I would immediately start fucking myself on your cock. My hands would be planted on your chest as I bounced up and down on your cock."  Darren grabs him and lifts him up to sit on the table. "After ten minutes, I would slow down to back off from the edge I would be at because I wouldn't want to come yet. Once it felt like my release was about to happen, I would start to fuck myself hard and fast again.  I would do that for the next hour until we were both desperate to come." Chris moans when a slick finger presses into him. The feel of Darren's finger inside him momentarily distracting him.

"What would happen next?"  Darren says, sounding as desperate as Chris imagines him in his fantasy.

"A-Another."  Chris sighs when Darren presses in with two fingers.  "I...I wouldn't hold b-back," he continues. "I would f-fuck myself on your cock u-until we both came.  I would come all over your chest while you would fill my ass with your hot cum. So...So much of it that it would spill out and coat my thighs.  Then I would gather some of my cum from your chest with my tongue and feed it to you, because I know how much you love the taste...Oh fuck!" The three fingers now inside him thrust in and out and make him hungry for Darren's cock.  "Please...Fuck me. I need you."

Darren draws his fingers away and quickly strips naked.  He grabs the lube Chris doesn't even remember him grabbing the first time.  He was too distracted by telling his fantasy to notice much of anything.

Darren quickly coats his cock.

It'll be the first time they fuck without a condom.  And it couldn't happen in a better moment.

Chris spreads his thighs open a little more and watches Darren line himself up at his hole.  The head of Darren's cock rubbing over his hole sending tingles through him.

"Do it," he softly begs.  He needs Darren inside him.

He lets out a gasp when in the next moment Darren buries himself inside him with one quick, powerful thrust.

The feeling of Darren inside him bare is one he can't describe.  It's better than he ever imagined. And he never not wants to experience it again.

"Fuck me."

Darren wraps one arm around his waist and plants his other hand on the table.  With the leverage, he begins to fuck Chris hard and fast.

Chris slightly arches back and moans at the sensation of Darren repeatedly driving his cock into him with a force that has the table moving.  Darren has never taken him like this. Where it seems he's let go of all inhibitions and doesn't hold back. It's just him and his wild need that he pours into every powerful thrust of his hips forward.

He loves every second of it.

Darren stops and pulls out of him.  "Lie back."

Chris does as told.  He watches as Darren drapes his left leg over his shoulder and pushes out his right one as far as he can.  He arches his back off the table and moans when Darren sinks back inside him.

"Fuck!  You feel so amazing around my cock," Darren says when he's buried to the hilt.

Chris squeezes around Darren to tease and to say he wants him to move.

Move Darren does.  He picks right up where he left off.  He fucks Chris with a kind of reckless abandon he never has before.

Chris has to reach up with one hand and grip the edge of the table because Darren fucks him so hard.

There is no possible way they'll be able to eat on this table again with a straight face.  Chris will always remember this moment. Will remember how Darren fucked him like a madman in the best way possible.  Will remember how his body felt like it was being pushed past limits and boundaries he didn't even know he had.

With his one hand still gripping the edge of the table, Chris uses his free one to wrap around his cock.  All it takes is a few strokes before he's exploding over his fist and onto his chest and stomach.

"Fuck!"  Darren quickens his thrusts before he buries himself deep inside Chris and comes.

The sensation of Darren's cum filling him has Chris spilling a bit more as he continues to stroke his cock.

They both work their bodies until there's nothing left to give.

Darren collapses on top of him in a sweaty heap.  Chris doesn't mind one bit.

"That was..."

"Amazing," Darren heavily breathes out.

Chris is almost sure he had an out of body experience.  It was almost as if it wasn't real. That it wasn't happening to him.  But the pleasure still burning throughout his body says it did.

"We should do that again."

"Give me half an hour," Darren says.

Chris laughs.

After a few minutes of just lying there and gathering themselves after what was easily the best sex they've ever had, they clean themselves as best as they can and go upstairs to the bedroom.

Chris lets out a small, playful scream when Darren easily picks him up and tosses him onto the bed.  He bounces and laughs, wrapping his legs around Darren when he joins him.

"You ready for round two?"

Chris' reply is to turn over and rub his ass back against Darren's half-hard cock.

The second round is just as amazing as the first.

So is the third.

* * *

 

The next day at work, Chris has to lie and say he slipped in his shower and bruised his tailbone to explain why he's limping and tenderly sitting down.  Of course, he doesn't miss Darren's knowing smile each time he tells the lie.


End file.
